Revivendo o amor
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Atormentada pela morte de seu amado Kunzite, Minako Aino se vê atormentada por sonhos com ele, noite após noite.
1. Prólogo: sonho

O quarto estava na penumbra total, a cortina de tecido leve tremulava por causa da suave brisa que soprava. Na cama de lençóis claros, os longos e lisos cabelos loiros estavam espalhados sobre a fronha, o rosto alvo e bonito, estava banhado de suor. A sua respiração acelerada e o seu corpo se remexia demonstrando que via em seu sono coisas que não eram agradáveis para si.

A jovem ficou assim por mais longos minutos, balbuciando e se remexendo cada vez mais, até que acordou gritando, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que havia sonhado mais uma vez com aquele fatídico dia em que os quatro generais tiveram suas vidas ceifadas pela rainha Metária.

Ofegante, ela sentou-se na cama. Passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto e, pelos longos cabelos dourados, tentando acalmar sua respiração e as lágrimas que caiam em abundância de seus orbes azuis. E só então se deu conta que estava em seu quarto.

– De novo esse sonho? – falou num sussurro – Eles irão me enlouquecer.

Era sempre assim. Toda noite sonhava com o momento em que a rainha Metária ceifava a vida daquele que amava, logo quando ele começava a se lembrar de quem era e de quem amava. A loira pegou o relógio de pulso, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram cinco da manhã. Depois olhou para o lado e percebeu que seu fiel amigo, Artemis, dormia tranquilamente. Sem fazer barulho, levantou-se, saindo de seu quarto em direção à porta da frente. Precisava urgentemente de ar fresco, pois estava se sentindo sufocada. Calçou seus calçados, colocou um casaco e saiu em direção à rua.

Alguns minutos depois, ela estava sentada num banco na praça que ficava próximo de sua casa. Gostava de ir naquele lugar para relaxar e para tentar ordenar os pensamentos e principalmente, para tentar aplacar a dor de ter perdido o único homem que amou. Desde aquela luta com Beryl e Metária, aquele sonho a atormentava noite, após noite. Ela queria esquecer Kunzite e seguir a vida, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Vivia um misto de sentimentos desde então, porque pôde evitar que a tragédia com a princesa Serenity se repetisse, e agora Usaghi e Mamoru estavam felizes juntos, mas também estava triste porque ela e as quatro sailors, mais uma vez, foram separadas de seus amados pela morte. Parecia que o destino não os queria juntos.

Minako quando estava com as amigas, mostrava-se forte e divertida, estava sempre disposta a ajudar, mas quando estava sozinha, desabava.

Olhou para o céu, que aos poucos ganhava as cores do amanhecer, e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. A saudade comprimiu seu coração. – Kunzite, cavaleiro da afeição e da pureza – murmurou, inconscientemente.

Permaneceu mais alguns minutos ali contemplando a paisagem e resolveu voltar antes que Artemis desse por sua falta.

Continua…


	2. Amigos verdadeiros

Quando chegou em casa e novamente, porque Artemis continuava dormindo. Sem fazer barulho encaminhou-se ao banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, logo após, vestiu o uniforme, tomou o desjejum, mais por obrigação do que por vontade. Quando terminou, pegou o rumo em direção à escola, aquele dia seria cheio, pois haveria prova, e como sempre, não tinha estudado nada. Mas dessa vez, a sailor tentava se justificar, dizendo para si mesma que sua mente não conseguia processar nada. E de certa forma, era verdade.

Mas o que a sailor não contava, era que Ártemis não era indiferente ao que acontecia consigo. Já há muito tempo ele notava a tristeza, os seus pesadelos e suas saídas na madrugada. No início, o gatinho pensou se tratar apenas de algo passageiro, mas agora a situação havia saído de controle, Minako estava _definhando _cada vez mais. Por isso, resolveu tomar uma atitude, mesmo que Minako passasse a odiá-lo, porque havia demorado para tomar essa decisão.

Assim que viu a amiga sair, levantou-se, foi em direção à janela e saltou pela mesma, caindo no muro que circundava a residência da loira. Sem ser percebido, foi em direção à casa de Usagi. Precisava desabafar com Luna, aquela situação também estava mexendo consigo. Assim que ficou em frente da gatinha, contou para ela tudo o que vinha se passando com a líder das sailors.

Luna ouviu atentamente todo o relato, também já havia notado o abatimento de Minako, mas achou que fosse coisas da juventude. No entanto, agora tinha ficado realmente preocupada. Olhou para Artemis, colocou sua patinha sobre a dele e disse:

– Realmente, isso é muito triste e preocupante, Artemis. Fico feliz que você tenha vindo me confidenciar esse assunto tão sério – suspirou, depois passou seu rosto no do gatinho branco, numa demonstração de carinho – Vou falar com Usagi para tentarmos achar uma solução. – murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele.

– Será que conseguiremos ajudá-lo? – perguntou ele, aflito.

– Tenho certeza que sim, Usagi pode ser irresponsável, às vezes, mas ela se preocupa e muito com as amigas. Juntas daremos um jeito – respondeu, tentando passar confiança, depois deu uma lambida no rosto do outro.

– Muito obrigado, Luna! Sabia que podia contar com você. – ao ouvir as palavras da gatinha, Artemis sentiu-se mais aliviado por finalmente ter compartilhado aquele assunto com alguém.

Os dois gatinhos continuarem conversando por mais um tempo, até que Artemis retornou para casa. Não tardaria para Minako e as demais voltarem da escola.

Quando Usagi retornou, Luna a chamou até o quarto e assim, relatou tudo o que tinha ouvido do gatinho branco. A loira conforme ouvia começou dar vazão às lágrimas, porque em nenhum momento imaginou que a amiga estivesse passando por isso. Sentiu-se egoísta porque fora incapaz de perceber o que acontecia com as amigas, porque com certeza as outras também sofriam a perda dos amados.

Com isso em mente, a loira foi em direção ao apartamento do namorado. Estava com coração partido e sabia que ele poderia confortá-la.

x.x.x.x.x

Chegando ao prédio que Mamoru morava, Usagi adentrou apressada no apartamento, gritando por ele.

– O que houve Usako? – perguntou, preocupado assim que viu que os olhos azuis da namorada estavam vermelhos por causa do pranto.

– Mamo-chan – ela o abraçou, que por sua vez, a aconchegou contra seu peito. Depois de muito custo, ela conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. – Como pude ser tão egoísta?

– Do que você está falando? – o moreno perguntou, estava extremamente confuso.

– Estava tão feliz que não fui capaz de perceber a tristeza da minha amiga!

– Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – segurou nos ombros dela, afastando-a suavemente.

A loira suspirou, afastou-se do abraço do namorado, limpou as lágrimas e foi em direção ao sofá, onde sentou e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Em seguida, relatou tudo o que Luna havia contado sobre Minako. Enquanto falava, deixou novamente o pranto correr livre sobre sua face alva. Sentia-se culpada por não ter percebido o problema da amiga.

– Usa – Mamoru aproximou-se mais da namorada, levou as mãos até seu rosto, secando as lágrimas – Não sinta-se tão culpada, afinal Minako, de certa forma, conseguiu esconder isso de todos nós.

– Eu sei, mas se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção...– não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o moreno a interrompeu colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

– Todos nós sofremos perdas. Eu também sinto a falta deles, e também acho que poderia ter feito mais...– retirou as mãos do rosto de Usagi, ajeitando a postura sobre o sofá – Mas infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer.

A loira baixou o olhar, as palavras do namorado, apesar de serem verdadeiras, doeram bastante. Sentiu-se mais inútil ainda porque de quê lhe servia ser a princesa do Milênio de Prata, possuir o poder sobre o Cristal de prata, se não era capaz de ajudar as amigas? Usagi levantou e caminhou até a janela, de lá ficou contemplando a cidade, as luzes dos carros que passavam, foi quando sua mente deu um estalo e ela lembrou de algo que já havia feito. No mesmo instante um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas por hora achou melhor não falar nada, porque poderiam tentar impedi-la.

Depois de permanecer mais vários minutos ali divagando, apesar do coração estar mais aliviado, voltou a ficar com o semblante triste, e caminhou de volta até onde o namorado estava, tentando controlar sua ansiedade. Olhou para o rosto bonito de Mamoru, suspirou profundamente e depois desviou o olhar.

– Mamo-chan, você tem razão! Vou tentar ajudar a Minako de outra maneira, sei que com nosso apoio, ela irá superar isso tudo – mentiu para ele, sabia que não era o certo a fazer. Todavia, se contasse a verdade, sabia que ele tentaria fazê-la mudar de ideia.

– Você faz bem Usa – o tom de voz do moreno era gentil. – O que ela precisa nesse momento é de todo nosso amor e apoio.

A loira assentiu, por fim, selou seus lábios nos do amado.

– Acho que já vou! – disse após, separar o beijo. Levantou-se, indo em direção da porta.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, já está tarde! Amanhã tenho escola.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto Usagi retornava para casa, ficou pensando em como executaria o seu plano, pois queria que tudo saísse perfeitamente bem. Mas mesmo estando empolgada, também sentia-se temerosa porque tinha medo de colocar os pés pelas mãos, ou as amigas não gostarem do que pretendia fazer. Sem contar a bronca que levaria de Luna. Ao se dar conta dos seus pensamentos, sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como se assim pudesse espantá-los para bem longe. Estava decidida a fazer o que havia planejado mesmo que fosse _crucificada _por isso.

Distraída, nem notou quando chegou em casa. Adentrou pela porta, avisou aos pais sobre sua chegada, depois subiu até seu quarto onde se atirou em sua cama e foi então que lembrou-se do que dissera à Queen: que queria viver na Terra com aqueles que amava e agora tinha a chance de mostrar que Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako eram mais do que companheiras. Eram suas irmãs.

Cansada, e com coração mais aliviado, acabou adormecendo.

x.x.x.x.x

Pela manhã, Usagi agiu normalmente. Vestiu-se e despediu-se para ir até a escola. No entanto, ao invés de ir até a mesma, desviou o caminho tomando um rumo diferente. Foi até a Torre de Tóquio, subiu até o topo dela e transformou-se em sailor. Em seguida, pegou seu cetro lunar, o ergueu e gritou.

– Escala da cura lunar!

Naquele instante, quatro esferas douradas surgiram, pousando sobre o solo da Torre.

Continua…


	3. Realidade

As quatro esferas estavam envoltas por uma luz dourada, e quando elas chegaram ao solo, a mesma se dissipou, revelando os quatro generais. Eles estavam ajoelhados com as mãos apoiadas no solo, enquanto olhavam para baixo. Quando Kunzite parecia ter saído do torpor que se encontrava, olhou para todos os lados, completamente confuso, até que seus olhos pararam em Usagi, que sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

O líder dos generais naquele momento aparentemente havia se dado conta do que tinha acontecido. Desviou o olhar para os companheiros, que pareciam tão confusos quanto ele e, em seguida, tentou se reerguer, mas não obteve êxito. Sentiu-se tonto e suas pernas fraquejaram fazendo com que caísse novamente no chão. Então Usagi aproximou-se deles, ajoelhou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Kunzite, direcionando a fala para todos.

– Sejam bem-vindos de volta! Sei que vocês estão sem entender o que está acontecendo, mas irei explicar tudo. – ela se ergueu, dando suporte para Kunzite levantar.

Usagi precisava pensar sobre o que faria com eles, até que ficassem totalmente recuperados.

x.x.x.x.x

Minako acordou num sobressalto, mas dessa vez, porque Artemis dava leve tapinhas em seu rosto. Piscou os olhos confusa ouvindo ele lhe dizer que se não levantasse, iria se atrasar para ir à escola. Não acreditando no que o gatinho lhe dizia, porque fazia muito tempo que não dormia direito, olhou o relógio que ficava em sua mesinha de cabeceira, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que já eram sete horas. Como poderia ter dormido tanto? Levantou-se num pulo e começou a correr de um lado para outro no quarto. Ao vestir o uniforme e pegar a sua pasta, correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção à escola.

Durante o caminho, a líder das sailors perguntava-se o porquê de não ter tido o pesadelo que a atormentava noite após noite. Será que finalmente sua súplica para que esse tormento parasse tinha sido ouvida? E ao se perguntar isso, um misto de emoções tomou conta de si, mas a que predominava era a sensação de perda, como se deixar de sonhar com Kunzite fosse fazê-la se esquecer dele para sempre.

– Ei Minako — a voz de Makoto fez com que a loira voltasse sua atenção para ela — Como você está?

– Ah, eu estou bem e você?

– Também estou bem, mas...— Júpiter cessou os passos e olhou analiticamente para o rosto da amiga –...você está diferente.

– Diferente como? —a loira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Não sei — as duas seguiram caminhando — Seu rosto parece estar mais leve. Não sei explicar...

– Deve ser impressão sua. — Vênus respondeu sorridente.

As amigas pararam a conversa quando chegaram em frente à escola, onde encontraram Ami as esperando. As três conversaram mais um pouco, até que o sinal que anunciava o início das aulas tocasse. Se despediram e foram para suas salas sem estranharem a ausência de Usagi, já que sabiam que a loira sempre chegava atrasada.

x.x.x.x.x

Usagi, após muito pensar, resolveu levar os quatro generais para o hospital. Lá explicou que eram seus primos e que eles começaram a passar mal enquanto passeavam. Logo foram encaminhados para fazer diversos tipos de exames, no qual nada foi constatado, mas o médico achou melhor mantê-los alguns dias em observação.

A loira permaneceu com os quatro generais até o anoitecer, depois voltou para sua casa, totalmente exausta. Ao entrar pela porta da frente, ouviu o telefone tocar.

– Eu atendo! — gritou, já pegando o fone. — Alô!

– Usagi-chan, onde você se meteu? O que aconteceu? — Minako perguntou preocupada.

– Ah, oi Mina, bom… — a loira não sabia o que responder, pois não podia contar ainda o real motivo de ter sumido o dia todo. — Eu vou explicar para vocês depois. Agora preciso ir! — disse ao desligar o telefone, sem dar chances para que Vênus protestasse.

Luna, que havia visto Usagi chegar e também pensava em indagar sobre seu desaparecimento, ouviu a conversa no telefone e desconfiou da reação da princesa da Lua. A conhecendo como conhecia, sabia que Usagi havia aprontado algo. Todavia, não iria perguntar nada, pois sabia que seria inútil.

Conforme os dias transcorriam, Usagi ficava cada vez mais misteriosa e, por isso, Luna resolveu segui-la. De manhã, quando a loira saiu, a gatinha sem ser percebida a seguiu, observando-a entrar na escola como de costume. Porém, para a sua surpresa, a gata viu quando Usagi saiu um pouco mais cedo da aula e ao invés de pegar o caminho de casa, foi em outra direção. Sem hesitar a acompanhou, espantando-se quando se deu conta de ela entrava num hospital.

– O que será que ela está fazendo aqui? — murmurou para si mesma, enquanto entrava pela porta.

Escondendo-se de todos, Luna conseguiu ir até onde Usagi estava e, ao entrar pelo quarto onde os quatro generais estavam arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que via.

– USAGI-CHAN, O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ? —bradou atraindo a atenção dos cinco.

– L-Luna! — a sailor engoliu em seco —Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui!

– Não adianta mudar o foco da conversa, mocinha! Vamos! Me explique como eles vieram parar aqui! — ela apontou os quatro generais, que observavam tudo sem dizer nada.

A sailor olhou para os homens antes de se voltar para a gatinha. Suspirou fundo e começou a explicar tudo que havia acontecido.

– Você tem noção de que sua atitude impensada pode trazer graves consequências, Usagi? — Luna perguntou furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

– Eu sei, Luna — ela murmurou cabisbaixa.

Kunzite pigarreou, atraindo a atenção das duas.

– Desculpe me intrometer. Sei que a princesa errou, mas entendo que foi para ajudar uma amiga, por isso, não a condene tanto porque agora nada pode ser feito para mudar o que já está feito.

A gata pulou em cima da cama que o líder dos generais estava, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Foi então que percebeu que ele estava certo. Usagi havia os revivido para ajudar Minako, e isso demonstrava como ela se preocupava com as amigas e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ver qualquer uma delas bem.

– Você tem razão, Kunzite — respondeu por fim.

Depois de se acalmar, Luna então conversou com os quatro, demonstrando a felicidade por revê-los. Mesmo que eles tivessem sido inimigos, tinha consciência que haviam feito isso por estar sobre o controle da Rainha Beryl e também sabia da grande falta que eles faziam para as quatro princesas guerreiras. A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada do médico.

– Boa tarde! – cumprimentou, ele — Vocês estão prontos para receber alta? Como nada foi diagnosticado e também não tiveram uma recaída, está na hora de voltarem para casa.

Os quatro se entreolharam, felizes em ouvir aquilo. No entanto, apesar de estarem cansados de permanecerem trancafiados naquele quarto, também sentiram um friozinho na barriga, porque agora teriam que enfrentar suas amadas, além da realidade de estarem vivos novamente. Usagi percebeu o estado dos quatro homens e de certa forma sentia-se do mesmo jeito. Estava na hora de enfrentar as consequências de sua atitude. Suspirou resignada, antes de responder ao médico que eles já estavam preparados para saírem de lá.

Após todos os trâmites, os quatro homens, juntos a Usagi e Luna, saiam pela porta da frente. Estava na hora de encarar a realidade diante deles.

Continua…


	4. Realizando sonhos

As cores no céu já anunciavam a chegada da noite quando os quatro homens, Usagi e Luna pararam em frente ao templo Hikawa onde Artemis, Rei, Minako, Makoto e Ami esperavam, já que Moon havia pedido para elas esperarem lá.

Usagi olhou para os homens, depois suspirou fundo como se quisesse tomar coragem e começou a caminhar em direção ao templo.

Minako que estava nas escadarias conversando com as demais, com seu jeito habitual de sempre viu no momento que Rei arregalou seus olhos e ergueu o corpo num rompante. Sem entender a reação da amiga, a loira olhou em direção à entrada do Templo e foi sua vez de arregalar seus olhos, incrédula por ver Kunzite parado bem próximo de si. Ao mesmo tempo que se erguia, seus olhos começaram a marejar, era surreal demais o que estava acontecendo.

Quando conseguiu controlar os tremores, que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo, caminhou lentamente até o homem que era dono de seu coração. Quando ficou diante dele, começou a passar as mãos por seu corpo, como que para constatar que era ele mesmo ali.

— C-como você está aqui? — perguntou num sussurro — Eu mesma vi você morrer naquele dia…

O líder dos generais nada respondeu, a emoção de Minako era a mesma sua, apenas a abraçou forte, de uma maneira que se pudesse não a largaria mais.

— Sou eu, meu amor! — depois de minutos, onde as lágrimas de ambos se misturavam, ele conseguiu responder.

A emoção dos outros casais era a mesma, e isso fez com que Usagi também se emocionasse, e isso, trouxesse alento para seu coração ao ter certeza que fez a coisa certa. Mas ainda sim, precisaria explicar para as amigas como seus amados estavam ali. Então, esperando que a emoção dos casais passasse, ela foi em direção às escadas, sentou-se esperando a hora que pudesse explicar. Percebeu o olhar de Ártemis sobre si, Luna conversava com ele, com certeza estava explicando o que tinha acontecido.

Os minutos passaram, aos poucos os casais foram se acalmando e agora iam em direção de onde estava, era chegada hora de _enfrentar _as amigas. Quando todos sentaram próximo de si, Usagi ergueu-se ficando de frente para eles, e começou a explicar que graças a ela os generais estavam de volta à vida. Explicou também que mesmo sabendo que sua atitude poderia trazer consequências graves, fez isso por elas, por _suas amigas. _Principalmente, porque soube do sofrimento de Minako. Ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, a líder das sailors olhou para Ártemis, que abaixou o olhar. Não estava brava com seu fiel amigo, pois entendia que ele havia feito por estar preocupado consigo e de certa forma até agradeceu por ter um amigo tão especial assim.

Depois voltou seu olhar para Kunzite e por fim, para Usagi. Como odiar sua amiga se ela fez tudo para ajudá-la? E agora poderia estar com seu amado e, por fim, viver todo o amor que lhes era tirado desde o Milênio de Prata! Não, tinha que agradecer por ter uma amiga que se preocupava com os outros, que não olhava apenas para seu próprio umbigo. Então com esse pensamento, ergueu-se e caminhou em direção a Usagi que, por sua vez, ficou apreensiva. No entanto, para a surpresa de todos, Vênus abraçou Moon.

— Obrigada, minha amiga! Eu sei que você fez isso pensando em nós.

As outras guerreiras juntaram-se ao abraço e choraram juntas, fazendo todo o resto se emocionar. Quando o abraço se findou, Usagi olhou para cada uma das amigas e disse:

— Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes, que vocês vivam esse amor assim como eu e Mamo-Chan estamos fazendo. Agora nada nos impede!

— Iremos sim! Tentaremos aproveitar cada segundo dessa oportunidade que recebemos.

— Princesa. — Kunzite as interrompeu, segurando a mão de Minako — Eu também quero te agradecer por essa chance que nos proporcionou. Eu farei o possível e o impossível para fazer Vênus feliz.

— Nós também! — os outros generais responderam em uníssono, também se colocando ao lado de suas amadas.

Aquela noite emocionante terminou com um jantar especial no templo Hikawa, onde Makoto, com a ajuda de Rei, fez o jantar para comemorar toda a alegria daquele dia. Mamoru quando chegou ao local e constatou o que Usagi lhe dissera no telefone, mal pôde acreditar, correu até os amigos e os abraçou efusivamente. Seus valorosos guerreiro receberam uma nova oportunidade e isso o deixava muito feliz.

x.x.x.x.x

Os dias foram passando, e os generais reaprendendo a viver graças ao apoio dos amigos e das amadas. Minako e Kunzite estavam cada vez mais unidos e vivendo um dia de cada vez, o que trouxe de volta toda a alegria da Sailor e do general, que apesar de seu jeito frio, fazia questão de ver a amada sorrindo. Ele era extremamente grato a Usagi por estar podendo viver essa oportunidade.

Um mês após a volta dos generais à vida, Minako resolveu preparar uma surpresa para seu amado, ela estava em frente a um espelho terminando de se arrumar. A loira havia optado por um vestido azul, justo até a cintura e com a saia rodada, uma maquiagem leve apenas para realçar ainda mais a sua beleza. Quando a campainha tocou, seu coração acelerou, respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta. Ao abri-la sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda porque o amado usava uma calça e camisa branca e em uma das mãos carregava um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas que entregou para ela.

— Você está linda! — ele disse, o que fez que ela alargasse o sorriso em seu rosto.

— Você também está!

Após um selinho trocado pelo casal, ambos se dirigiram até o restaurante onde a sailor havia feito a reserva, ele ficava no alto de um prédio, e de lá era possível ver toda cidade. Minako e Kunzite apreciaram a refeição acompanhado de um bom vinho, dançaram, depois foram até o apartamento em que o general morava com seus amigos, mas naquela noite, eles estavam com suas amadas também.

Após entrarem, sentaram-se no sofá. Kunzite pegou uma das mãos delicadas da Sailor, beijou o dorso e depois a levou até seu peito, onde ficava o coração.

— Minako, sente isso? — referia-se às batidas, no qual ela anuiu em concordância. — Essa é a maior prova do meu amor por você, agradeço aos céus todos os dias por poder realizar tudo o que sempre quis ao seu lado. — selou seus lábios nos dela. — te beijar — sussurrou no ouvido, depois desceu até a curva do pescoço. — sentir teu perfume — a abraçou. — sentir teu corpo junto ao meu — Eu te amo, Minako Aino. Por isso — ele retirou de dentro do bolso da calça, uma caixinha de veludo a abriu e nele tinha um anel solitário com uma pedra branca. — Gostaria que você fosse minha esposa. Aceita?

Minako que já estava chorando por causa da declaração, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem com mais abundância. — É claro que eu aceito, meu amor! — jogou-se nos braços dele. — Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento! — sussurrou entre seu pranto.

— Eu também! Agora podemos realizar todos os sonhos que sempre tivemos.

Após as juras de amor, nada mais foi dito, o casal apenas deixou que os seus corações os guiassem, e naquela noite sob a luz prateada da lua, Minako e Kunzite entregaram-se de corpo e alma ao amor que sentiam.


End file.
